A blanket should be used at least once
by SookSouli
Summary: Kurogane and Fai are entrusted with the task of making a blanket together, includes Tease!Fai. KuroxFai, shonen ai.


"Why the hell did we agree to this?" Kurogane yelled angrily after yet another sharp prick in the finger.

"Kuro-chi..." Fai sighed dramatically, pulling needle away from him, "Elizabeth-san needed help to make these and as we're staying in her house, it's only fair that we earn our keep." Kurogane huffed and pulled the unraveled thread from the monstrosity of fabric.

Fai giggled as Kurogane snatched his needle back. "Don't give up, Kuro-chan." Fai and Kurogane had been entrusted with the responsibility of making a blanket for one of Elizabeth's customers. The current world they were staying in- Seamsla was very old industrial, with clothing and customs very similar to Jade country. Fai, Kurogane and Syaoran were all dressed in similar styled dark tailcoats and shirts. Sakura was wearing a typical style for women there, a long corset dress with a ridiculous amount of frills. The city's most common businesses were tailors and other craft work. Elizabeth was quite renowned for her work and so had many customers. Unfortunately, some of her staff were off illl and so she had begged the group to help her finish the extra blankets, they foolishly had decided to help her, forgetting that Sakura and Syaoran with Mokona would have to leave the work to Fai and Kurogane to find her next feather.

After another aggravated growl, Fai wordlessly plucked the needle from Kurogane's fingers and pushed the slice of thread through the hole and handed it back. Kurogane didn't thank him, but gritted his teeth instead. Fai giggled whilst a vein throbbed on the taller man's temple. He was enjoying the ninja's ineptitude at sewing and the fact that he was having a very aggressive and difficult time accepting the fact there was something practical he just couldn't do only amused the mage further.

"Kuro-myuu, you are not using your meditative skills...you must be one with the needle. Let your soul flow _through_ the thread..." He demonstrated the 'flowing of ones soul' with his long fingers.

"Shut up, you annoying, ridiculous bloo-bloody..." Kurogane forgot his insult as he finally threaded a few stitches successfully, pushing his concentration fully on getting a few more. Fai smirked and returned to his stitching. Now, Fai was no better at sewing than Kurogane was, he just didn't make as big a fuss about it, he also resolved himself to stitch at least five stitches correctly.

A silence wrought with tension fell upon the two workers, thick with focus and concentration. It had come to nearly twenty minutes when Kurogane-against his better judgment-let his eyes drift over to where Fai was sitting, it was-ah strange for the mage to be quiet afterall, he certainly wasn't looking at him for any other reason. Definitely not to watch the way his soft, fair hair slid across his ivory ski-...

Kurogane cleared his throat and shifted in his seat.

Fai was exactly across from him, his pink tongue sticking out between full, rose coloured li-

_Stop that. What is wrong with me today?_

After shaking himself mentally, he miraculously found himself staring again. Stitching quietly, his thin eyebrows furrowed and his delicate, pale fingers moving swiftly as he began to get the hang of sewing. Cerulean eyes sweeping over the blue fabric...

"Kuro-rin? What's the matter?" Fai said, glancing upwards, "You're staring at me..." he smirked, "Oooh, I understand now, Kuro-woof, you can't take your eyes off me because you think I'm so beautiful!"

Kurogane couldn't prevent it, the warmth creeping up his neck and flourishing in his cheeks, ...Japan's strongest ninja..._blushing._

"What! T-that's not it! I was watching to...see how you were sewing! That's all!"

"Okay, Kur-"

"So, just SHUT UP!" Fai giggled as Kurogane began sewing furiously once again, most of his stitches unruly and out of proportion. The redness in his cheeks decidedly not dulling down._ Pull through, turn over, pull through, turn over... _

"Ow! Bloody...!" Kurogane yelled loudly after giving himself a particularly bad prick in the finger, blood beginning to drip from it. Fai quickly moved to the cursing ninja's side and picked up his hand. Kurogane fell silent almost immediately.

"Come with me, you'll need to put something on that."

"I'm not a child!" Kurogane bawked, "I'm fine." He stood up as though to emphasise the point. Fai looked up at him.

"I know you're not a child, but we can't have blood on the blanket. Elizabeth-chan can't sell it then. Here." Fai reached into a cupboard and pulled out a small plaster. He took Kurogane's large, calloused hand gently by his own soft ones and placed the plaster over the cut. Kurogane stared and found himself blushing again and unable to move as Fai raised the hand to his lips and placed a careful kiss on his 'injured' finger. Fai was about to laugh and say, "I kissed it better." until he looked up under light lashes at Kurogane's gaping mouth and blushing cheeks and smiled devilishly. He turned the hand over to kiss the palm and kissed along the fingers once more, puffing little breaths on the very tips.

Kurogane was rooted to the spot in shock, or was it perhaps the fact that he didn't _want_ to move, but when Fai began using his tongue and lips to trace his fingers, Kurogane knew there was only two places in his entire body that there was blood. His face...and his groin. Somewhere he heard someone moan and he realised at some point that it was him. He was broken out of his dazed state when Fai laughed lowly and then looked at him directly in the eyes.

Fai raised himself onto his tiptoes, craned his neck and Kurogane found that their lips were barely an inch apart. Fai began gently nipping his lips, as though asking permission, he took Kurogane's stunned silence as a 'yes' and very softly kissed Kurogane.

Kurogane found himself responding in more ways than one to Fai's gentle, unsure kiss and he was quite surprised when he found himself returning the kiss with the same soft request, his hands coming up to tangle in soft blonde locks. Kurogane moaned and Fai whimpered as the kiss deepened, Fai's hands were sliding over Kurogane's chest. Kurogane found himself uncomfortably aroused by this point and he was just about to break the kiss to take things further when Fai broke away. Kurogane, catching his breath, watched Fai blink slowly and smile.

"Wow, Kuro-sama." he said, the same devilish gleam in his eye, "Let's get back to work, shall we?"

Kurogane stammered stupidly, but Fai was already back to his side of the blanket sewing quickly. He wasn't quite sure what to do about this, he decided though, that the best course of action was to regroup and consider his next move before charging in.

After a further uncomfortable and silent two hours, the blanket was finished and the children, Mokona and Elizabeth had returned.

"Fai-san, Kurogane-san! Have you finished?" Elizabeth called.

"Welcome back!" Fai called, "Yes, we have finished, Elizabeth-san. I hope you'll like it."

Elizabeth entered the room with their three companions right behind. The reaction of Elizabeth wasn't quite what they were hoping for. She uttered a horrified gasp. "What in the world is that thing!"

Kurogane and Fai exchanged glances. "It's...a blanket, Elizab-"

"I can't sell that to my customers! It's awful!" It was true. The blanket had stuffing coming out of it sides, it had been left inside out and sewn together haphazardly with mismatching thread. Kurogane turned on her.

"We done our best, lady! We never said we were capable of sewing well, we just offered to help and you should at least-not that I give a damn- thank us for trying, it's just good manners!" Fai found himself agreeing with the ninja completely. Elizabeth simply stared before bowing her head.

"Don't cry, Elizabeth!" Mokona called, "Mokona can make blankets with magic, it's one of his 108 secret techniques!"

"What!" Kurogane yelled, Fai laughed,

"You're amazing, Mokona!"

Elizabeth thanked Mokona and they left the room together, Sakura and Syaoran tried to compliment the attempt at a blanket before leaving the room too embarrassedly. Fai and Kurogane were left alone with the stunned silence and the monstrosity of a blanket. Fai sniffed dramatically.

"What a pity, Kuro-chi...all our hard work," he rubbed the thick blanket, "gone to waste...I guess we'll have to throw it away, it didn't even get used once." Kurogane was surprised to see real disappointment shining in those sky blue depths. Until...Kurogane suddenly remembered the revenge he had been planning for the last two hours and chuckled darkly before grabbing Fai.

Fai was suddenly shocked to have been knocked off his feet, pinned to the bed by Kurogane with him looming on top of him, excitement dancing in his red eyes, he tilted Fai's chin to face him and he bent down to whisper in his ear, "Well...we can't have that, can we?" He growled and Fai gasped. "Every blanket should be used at least once."

Fin

A/N: That was my first serious fic in quite a while. I have Suzanne to thank for making me do it. 3 Please leave some reviews, they make me feel warm and fuzzy and with my exams coming up shortly, I could use all the warm fuzzies I can get. :D


End file.
